


On The Other Side

by oncetherelivedaboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncetherelivedaboy/pseuds/oncetherelivedaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“John?” He placed his hand on his old friend’s cheek and John nodded slowly. “But, how? You’re dead. You died years ago.”<br/>“I did, and you, only moments ago.”<br/>“I don’t understand.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Other Side

The world faded away from Hamilton as Eliza pushed his hair back out of his face and her soft voice offered kind words, and he muttered nonsense, trying to convey his love for her and then everything went dark and his heart beat it’s last.  
He woke up in the arms of a familiar friend, he sat up quickly and their foreheads struck, it didn’t actually hurt but it still caused both to reel backwards for a moment, then John smiled down at him. They type of smile you gave to people long since seen and only again seen at a funeral. Alexander sat up carefully this time, he felt wonderful, like how he remembered feeling like in his 20s only the hunger pangs no longer carved through his abdomen like they had back then.  
“John?” He placed his hand on his old friend’s cheek and John nodded slowly. “But, how? You’re dead. You died years ago.”  
“I did, and you, only moments ago.”  
“I don’t understand.” He felt slightly panicky and John just placed his hand over the one on his cheek.  
“It’s ok, you don’t need too right now.” John’s voice was barely a whisper, and it sounded like music. It caused a great wave of calm to rush over him. “Everything’s gonna be ok, that’s all we need to know.” Alexander felt himself nodding and then pulled John in for a tight hug, breathing him in at the same time. He could feel John’s breathy laugh as he did so, and just buried his face deeper into the freckled neck. “You could have done so much more Alexander.” John whispered. “Why would you do something so stupid and reckless?”  
“Because I missed you.”  
“I don’t believe that.”  
“I’ve lost so many people John, you, Washington,” Alexander felt tears pricking at the backs of his eyelids. “My son.” John held him closer, feeling his warm breath on his neck.  
“I know Alex, I know.” John pulled away, just enough so that he could look into his friend’s eyes. “He’s here, you know?”  
“I know.”  
“I love you.”  
“I know that too.”  
“And you love me.” It sounds more like a question, the way he says it, and Alex nods.  
“With all my heart and soul.”  
“What about Eliza?”  
“I love her too John, just as I love you but at the same time in her own special way.” John presses a light kiss to Alexander’s lips, taking both their breath away.  
“We don’t have to hide anymore.” John says, once they break apart, their foreheads pressed togethers.  
“I buried myself in work after you died.”  
“I know.”  
“I didn’t let myself grieve, not for months, and even then…”  
“Yes, I know Alex.” Tears trail down Alex’s face.  
“I’m sorry Laurens.”  
“It’s ok, Alex.”  
“It’s not though.” John kissed away the tears as they fell down Alexander’s face.  
“It never swayed how I felt.” Alexander’s hands are holding Johns in a death grip.  
“You deserved better.”  
“You are better.” He whispered against his cheek before their lips met again. “And this time, I won’t leave.”  
“Promise?”  
“I promise Alex, I promise.”


End file.
